Boundaries
by Aoi .Kagehime. Matsumoto
Summary: *WARNING: YURI Don't read if you don't like* I don't own the manga/anime/characters... Delve inside a young girl's mind who wants nothing more than to 'sketch' her love in her beloved. Fantasizing about Torako-chan, the red haired beauty crosses the lines of what's real and what should be real.


The sound of clicking catches the attention of Andou-san and she turns away for a moment, her hands loosening on the girl below her. Across the room she spots Torako-chan on a white sheet, slowly undoing her yellow tie and tossing it to the side.

"U-um..." The girl below her whimpers, snapping Andou-san back. She blinks a couple of times and gets up, dusting off her skirt and staring down at the whimpering girl. The teacher had asked that they sketch their partners, but the erotic atmosphere where her beloved Torako-chan is... _Hmm, it can't be helped. I'll take my time with her later_. Andou-san turns away from the girl, who is quickly and clumsily buttoning the top of her shirt. Tears lather her eyes as the scary, red haired girl walks away. For now, she is safe.

Andou-san's thoughts run wild as she glimpses at yet another pose; Torako-chan's fingers stroking her pony-tail before stripping it away from her hair. Long, yellowish-blonde locks of hair tumble down and rest on her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes slowly flutter open as she looks at the camera...

_...and her eyes glance over at Andou-san, pulling her in with that sweet, seductive smile. Andou-san blushes, her mouth opening just a little. Torako-chan whispers something, but the red-haired girl only watches the soft, plump lips of her beloved. The way it moves ever so slowly, taunting her with pleasure. How much she wants to grab hold of those lips in hers, capture her prey with quick precision._

_Torako-chan chuckles, her fingers unbuttoning her shirt. The delicacy of her fingers tickling over her body, the sultry eyes that invite Andou-san in to enjoy this moment of blissfulness. Andou-san suddenly becomes shy, her face redder than it has ever been. While her beloved shoves her shirt away from her flesh, Andou-san holds tightly to her beloved, her fingers trembling with an unknown feeling. Torako-chan notices this as she leans in close, her lips pulling into a cynical smirk._

_"Heh, why so shy? This is what you wanted, right?" Torako-chan surprises Andou-san, pushing her down on the white sheet. The girl's hair tickles Andou-san's sensitive skin and she glances down to see her beloved's hand reaching for her skirt. Yes, this is what she had wanted, but is now the right time?_

_"You'll never get a chance like this..." Torako-chan smiles again before leaning down. Her fingers tug Andou-san's panties down just as her beloved's tongue enters her mouth..._

"Kyaahhh! G-g-g-et off of me, you perv!" Torako-chan squeals, her hands pushing Andou-san's face away. Kobayashi stares for a couple of seconds, then begins snapping photos. Torako-chan shoves the red-haired beast away, failing miserably while yelling, "K-Kobayashi-san, stop taking pictures! Make her stop!" And to Andou-san, she fights the girl away, trying to stop her from whatever she is doing.

_"B-but, is it alright? Your first time..." Andou-san whispers, breathing heavily. Her beloved smirks, tossing the red haired girl's underwear to the side. She leans closer, her breath tickling Andou-san's red ears. The girl flinches under her beloved, but doesn't withdraw from her advances._

_"When I'm done, you'll be mine," Torako-chan's fingers mover closer, massaging her flesh as it clamps tight around her. She hasn't even entered yet, so why is she already feeling this way? Her beloved's voice in her ear sends her over the edge, the seductive, playful voice Andou-san has always dreamt of hearing. The girl nibbles her ear, her hand moving closer towards the gates._

_"...And I'll be yours," Torako-chan bites down on her ear just as her fingers enter the red haired girl. The dreams she's had had come to light, the gates opening to reveal themselves and Andou-san's pleasurable cry as her body finally accepts her beloved's love. She closes her eyes, mumbling her beloved's name over and over..._

"Torako-chan...Torako-chan...T-Toraaako-chann!" Andou-san pushes past her beloved's feeble attempts of holding her back and attacks her. A spurt of blood trickles down her nose while her thighs ache to feel that imaginary sweetness from the person it longs for. Torako-chan's screams grab the attention of their friend, who has just finished drawing her partner. Slamming down her sketch pad, she stomps over to the chaotic group.

"You said you'll be mine, I heard you say it!" "Kyaa, what are you talking about?! G-get off of me... W-wait, wh-what are you doing?" Andou-san unbuttons the rest of her beloved's shirt, trying to tear away the fabric. "Don't worry. Soon, I'll be yours just like you promised-"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE _NOT_ IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!" Everyone stops, including Andou-san and Torako-chan. They both look up to stare at the sinister aura hovering above them. Suzume-san is behind the aura, peering around to observe the scene before her. Torako-chan is the first to speak.

"T-Tatsuki-chan... This...this isn't what it looks like."


End file.
